


Your Skin

by kindlying



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, surffer jongin if you squint
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlying/pseuds/kindlying
Summary: Jongin amava a pele de Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Repostando isso da minha conta do spirit. Dei uma leve corrigida, nada que faça muita diferença~~

Jongin adorava a pele de Sehun.

Adorava como sua tez alva contrastava com seu cabelo cor de meia-noite, um realçando o outro e deixando-o injustamente ainda mais atraente.

Adorava a forma que ela ficava vermelha todas as vezes que iam à praia juntos, com Sehun na areia, assistindo-o domar as ondas como se fossem suas conhecidas de eras.

Adorava as raras vezes em que Sehun dava gargalhadas, com sua boca aberta, seus olhos pequenininhos e as presinhas que tanto gostava se mostrando ao mundo. E, se sua risada fosse realmente forte, suas orelhas se tornavam roxas e mais um motivo de risadas para Jongin.

Jongin amava as diferenças entre sua pele e a de Sehun.

Amava quando seus pais saíam para trabalhar, ou para algum compromisso que Jongin simplesmente não se importava de lembrar, e deixavam-no sozinho. Sozinho com Sehun, seu melhor amigo e namorado secreto.

Amava estar sentado no quadril do mais alto, balançando o seu como as ondas lhe ensinaram, marcando o pescoço, clavículas, orelhas e todo o espaço que sua boca conseguia alcançar da pele leitosa do outro, cujas únicas imperfeições eram algumas pintas espalhadas aqui e ali.

Ah, as pintas, Jongin amava-as.

Amava ligá-las com sua saliva, como se fossem um mapa para algum lugar que só eles conhecessem. Jongin amava beijá-las e pensava o quanto era sortudo por possuir uma galáxia particular, uma que poderia tocar e amar com toda a sua alma.

Jongin não gostava de estar de joelhos no chão, mas apreciava a vista que tinha de lá, com Sehun aberto e disponível para saboreá-lo.

Começava distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelo tornozelo, subindo lentamente, para o desprazer de Sehun, que sempre reclamava o quanto o loiro era chato e provocador, ao que Jongin respondia com um leve sorriso. Mas as reclamações raramente surtiam efeito, Jongin nunca deixava de tomar seu tempo dando mordidas e chupões na carne magra das coxas e do baixo ventre de Sehun.

Quando Jongin finalmente abocanhava o falo de Sehun, procurava manter seus olhos abertos, se deliciando com o prazer que podia dar ao seu parceiro. Observava a boca que adorava morder e beijar ser umedecida vez ou outra pela língua rosada. Via o movimento do seu peito se acelerar a cada vez que o tomava por completo, a glande tocando sua garganta e fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem com o esforço.

Jongin só o largava quando sentia Sehun puxar seu cabelo, fazendo-o se levantar, para logo após o jogar em cima da cama. Assim que Sehun se posicionava entre suas pernas, pegava o lubrificante e começava a prepará-lo. Jongin sentia os dedos de seu namorado indo fundo dentro de si, primeiro um, depois dois e finalmente o terceiro, alargando-lhe e procurando aquele ponto doce que o faria ver estrelas.

Com um “tá bom” meio esganiçado e alguns tapas na mão que estava dentro de si, Jongin avisava-o já estar pronto. Sehun penetrava-o com calma, dando beijos lentos e profundos, procurando acalmá-lo e distraí-lo da dor inicial, pois sabia, por experiência própria, o quanto o começo é um pouco dolorido. Uma vez completamente dentro, ambos soltavam suspiros deleitosos, as bocas nunca deixando muito tempo o corpo do outro. Quando não estavam unidas, compartilhando ora beijos doces e calmos, ora selvagens e famintos, estavam provando da pele salgada de suor.

O moreno adorava quando Sehun apertava suas coxas, firme e possessivamente, deixando marcas de lua crescente na pele sensível. Jongin sabia que esse era o sinal que Sehun dava inconscientemente de que iria começar a se mexer, mas nem isso o prevenia de se surpreender quando sentia as primeiras estocadas do membro de Sehun contra suas paredes internas.

Sehun sempre ia com calma no começo, meio temendo machucar Jongin, meio querendo devolver todas as provocações que tinha recebido durante a felação. Mas logo isso se perdia quando ouvia os primeiros gemidos de seu companheiro, manhosos e baixinhos no começo, para logo se intensificarem quando Sehun decidisse que o prazer de Jongin era bonito demais aos seus olhos e estocasse-o com força, roçando naquele pontinho que sabia que o faria quase gritar de prazer. E prosseguia maltratando a próstata de Jongin, até que ambos estivessem perto de seus orgasmos.

Jongin masturbava-se, tentando chegar ao seu orgasmo, enquanto notava os movimentos de Sehun ficarem cada vez mais rápidos e erráticos. Percebendo aquele conhecido formigar em seu baixo ventre, fechou os olhos para sentir melhor Sehun em si, tirando sua mão do caminho para que o outro assumisse o controle da ação em seu pênis, aumentando seu deleite. Quando Jongin chegava ao clímax, sentia como se vários fogos de artifício explodissem por trás de suas pálpebras.

Vendo a face entregue à satisfação de Jongin, Sehun não conseguia se segurar mais e soltava sua semente dentro dele, fazendo só o esforço para não cair em cima do outro, ofegante.

Ficavam alguns minutos aproveitando o pós-orgasmo, porém sabiam que não podiam adormecer, tinham que se limpar e trocar os lençóis sujos.

Jongin levantava-se primeiro, incomodado pelo sêmen escorrendo de seu traseiro. Ia até o banheiro, meio mancando pela dor, meio tropeçando pela bagunça espalhada no chão do quarto, tomar um banho rápido, enquanto Sehun cuidava de ajeitar a cama.

Depois de ambos limpos, deitavam-se, Jongin com a cabeça no ombro de Sehun, lendo os poemas que tinha feito com seus lábios na sua pele.

Jongin não gostava da dor no traseiro que o acometia no dia seguinte, mas adorava acordar nos braços de Sehun.

E amava que os ‘eu te amo’ que Sehun escrevia na sua pele ainda ficavam por dias para poder admirá-los.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/kindlying)


End file.
